User blog:Doalfe/Miss Kabaker (Bewitched)
Miss Kabaker (Julie Gregg) is a nasty snob in the 1966 episode "Double Split" in the TV series "Bewitched". She is the daughter of J. Kabaker, and important client for McMann and Tate, Darrin Stephens (Dick York) company. At a business cocktail party held at the home of Larry Tate (David White), Darrin's boss, she encounters Samantha Stephens (Elizabeth Montgomery). Samantha has been asked to be especially nice to Miss Kayaker, since she has a lot of clout with her father. However, after a most disagreeable encounter this becomes very difficult to do. The lovely but snobbish Miss Kabaker is wearing a red sleeveless evening gown with a v-shaped neckline that has a diamond broach at its vortex. She has matching earrings and her blonde hair is gathered and worn up in a bun on the back of her head. Samantha tries to be nice, but the girl is an absolute bitch. After complimenting her on her choice of dress, Miss Kabaker responds, "It's not difficult when one has taste, Mrs. Stubbins". Miss Kabaker then makes a snide remark about how Samantha's dress is nice, and how "it's really difficult to tell those inexpensive copies from the originals nowadays". Then she asks Samantha if she used Dr. Hafta, the plastic surgeon for her nose job. Miss Kabaker walks away from the conversation. While talking to Mrs. Tate, she tells Sam, that "There's always a sour meatball in the chafing dish. Maybe she'll get it". Later when Samantha asks Miss Kabaker if she has tried the meatballs, she responds, "No, I never eat them myself. I wish I could be like you. Carefree, not give a darn what my figure looks like". Unable to take any more, Samantha twitches her nose and a canapé hits Miss Kabaker in the face. She Miss Kabaker runs sobbing to her father and tells him that Samantha deliberately threw it at me. Mr. Kabaker is outraged that someone could treat his daughter like this. Mr. Kabaker takes his daughter home, and McMann and Tate lose the account. This is the last we see of Miss Kabaker, but it leads to a fight with Darrin and Samantha, which in turn leads to a fight with Larry and Darrin. Trivia * Julie Gregg had earlier appeared as Finella in the 1966 episodes "Fine Finny Fiends" and "Batman Makes the Scenes" for the TV series "Batman". * Julie Gregg later appeared as Terry Warbell/Crone of Cawdor in the 1967 episode, "The Crone of Cawdor" for the TV series "Bewitched". * Samantha defeated a number of her rivals with magic. Usually, when it came to Samantha and beautiful women, there was some sort of jealosy going on. Some similar ways this was accomplished in Bewitched are: * Chris Noel appeared as Susan, an ex-girlfriend of Darrin's friend Kermit, in the 1964 episode "Love is Blind". Susan was not who Samantha wanted to set Kermit up with, so she defeated Susan by making the straps of her dress fall down and her pinned up hair to be released. * Nancy Kovack appeared as Sheila Sommers, who was the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens in the 1964 pilot episode, "I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha". Samantha causes havoc at Sheila's dinner party, eventually taking off her wig, which causes Sheila to run upstairs to her room. Sheila reappeared in the 1968 episode, "Snob in the Grass". Samantha has a dog unwind her blouse and then douses her with water. * Lisa Seagram appeared as an evil witch Janine Fleur/Sarah Baker, in the 1964 episode, It Takes One to Know One". * Virginia Martin appeared as Roxie Ames, the attention hungry Magician's Assistant in the 1965 episode, "It's Magic". Samantha has Roxie's hand stuck in a fishbowl, and later zapps her gone as part of the magic act. Gallery screenshot_50323.jpg screenshot_50325.jpg screenshot_50328.jpg screenshot_50330.jpg screenshot_50333.jpg screenshot_50335.jpg screenshot_50337.jpg screenshot_50339.jpg screenshot_50342.jpg screenshot_50343.jpg screenshot_50345.jpg Julie Gregg kabaker.gif screenshot_50346.jpg screenshot_50350.jpg screenshot_50352.jpg screenshot_50354.jpg screenshot_50355.jpg screenshot_50356.jpg screenshot_50358.jpg Julie Gregg kabaker2.gif screenshot_50360.jpg screenshot_50362.jpg Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Comical Defeat Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Humiliated